Esboço:Padawan
|data estabelecido = |data suspenso = |data restabelecido = |data abolido = |indivíduos = *Bene *Ezra BridgerStar Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião *Kanan JarrusUm Novo Amanhecer *Zett Jukassa *Knox *Barriss Offee' *Ahsoka Tano[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|''Star Wars'':The Clone Wars]] *Nes Ukul *Whie |hideo = |governo = Alto Conselho Jedi |organização = |tipo = |mandato = |poderes = |deveres = |hidei = sim |era = }} Um Padawan se referia a um adolescente sensível à Força que treinava na Ordem Jedi para se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi. Padawans eram conhecidos como quando crianças, e treinavam em salas de aula com múltiplos estudantes e um professor. Depois de atingir uma certa idade, Padawans normalmente se tornavam aprendizes de um Cavaleiro ou Mestre Jedi, começando seu treinamento particular. Aprendizes costumavam ir em missões com seus mestres como parte de seu treinamento. Depois de completar "os testes" para se tornar Jedi, um Padawan seria promovido para a patente de Cavaleiro. Quando promovidos, a trança Padawan que eles cresciam ou usavam para simbolizar sua posição é cortada com um sabre de luz. Aparições *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V' *Star Wars: Vader Down'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referência Categoria:Patentes Jedi